Dun Dun Dun
by Jordy Pordy
Summary: My first fanfic. And her & Jesse are happy at last will Paul stop them. Warning is full of suspense
1. A reflection in the mirror

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is my story you could like it. Just read to find out….. **

Suze woke up and looked around. She was still in her bed back home. "Good" she muttered. Her dream was freaky really freaky. Not I just went to a physic freaky. Freddy vs. Jason freaky. Only there was no Freddy or Jason. There was Suze with some random ghost and Paul. Paul was laughing that horrible laugh. The she fell.

Suze went back to sleep eventually, when she woke up (again) it was not a freaky dream this time, it was Max grrrrrr. Now Jesse was alive she knew Max would never leave her alone. She dragged herself up and looked in the mirror and screamed.

Dun dun dun. Sorry it will get better I swear.


	2. A knock at the door

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Meg Cabot does, duh)**

**Where we left of:** _She dragged herself up and looked in the mirror and screamed._

Standing behind Suze was (a very hairy) Dopey. Ewwwww! She had just woken up (early) and didn't need Mr Hairy standing behind her.

Wait what was Dopey doing there? "Do you have my socks?" Wow! What a question. Why would I have dear Dopey's socks? The thought was too gross to comprehend. "No Dope... Brad I don't have your socks" Why did he need socks?

I finally got over my sock experience and walked into the hall. And I heard voices. Jesse! I quickly looked in the hall mirror. Oh God! I'm a mess. I ran back into my room and made my self look better. Not too good or it will be too obvious I heard him. Just plain nice with lip gloss.

I walked into the living room. Making an entrance of course on those wonderful stairs. And hurrah to me I saw Jesse. But not happy Jesse sad Jesse. Really sad Jesse. Jesse saw me and stood up. My mum looked at me. She looked happy. What was happening? Jesse walked over and said "I've been accepted to medical school" Wow! I thought something bad had happened to Father Dom (A/n that would be too annoying) I did the only thing I could… I smiled.

Jesse's POV

I'm so glad that was a smile. Most people think Medical School is in the next town. No it's right here in Carmel. Nice. Win-Win situation I get to go to medical school and Suze gets to see me. (End POV)

I didn't know what to say to Jesse. Then came a knock at the door and standing there was…… Dun dun dun.

**Sorry people I didn't call it "Dun dun dun" for nothing. **

**The suspense won't kill you but the annoyance will. Review if you want. Don't feel pressured**


	3. Jesses secret

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (not true I own me) **

**Thank You to all those who reviewed. **

**Where we left of:** **Then came a knock at the door and standing there was…… **

None other than Paul. God I hate that guy. And why was he smirking. The smirk must DIE. (A/n love the dramatics)

Paul's POV 

Damn she'd found out and was HAPPY. Damn. Wait this could be good he'll be away. _Mwahahahahahah (Evil laugh is not out loud) _

Why was he happy? Did I mention how I hate him? Yes? Good.

I'm so happy Jesse's going to medical school. YAY! How long does a doctorate take? Oh well I'll always love him. Why was he so hot? You don't see many hotties from his age. Wow!

Jesse's POV

She was so happy and I was too but I couldn't stand lying to her. Like I am now. This lie is eating me up. I have to tell her that….. Dun Dun Dun

_I told you there'd be suspense but you just wouldn't listen would you? Now you can see what you've done. Mwahahahahahah. Thanks to all who reviewed. _


	4. Breaking People & Walls

**Danke to all who reviewed. And thanks to those who read. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing. (Except my soul) **

**Where we left of: ** **This lie is eating me up. I have to tell her that….. (Jesses POV)**

I love her. (Ohhhh how sweet) I mean I love her more than she probably loves me. (A/n Not in THAT way guys) So what know? Go hit the 2 faced jerk standing at the door. No, that would hurt him physically. I want to break him down emotionally, grind him finer than toothpaste. Nobody makes Suze cry. Nobody.

Paul's POV

Why was Jesse looking so evil? Suze looked confused. She'd thought I'd let go. But Jesse knew the truth. I still like her.

Ummmm did I miss something? Was I sitting under a rock humming loudly with my fingers in my ears? No. Then why the hell was Jesse looking….well try Evil. Damn how could I not read minds? I was staring at Paul and Jesse with my eyebrow up to the ceiling. Something was going on. Wait a second…. Wasn't Paul dating Kelly? Hmmmmmmmm. Oh God. My mum and Andy were standing right there. Sending subliminal messages now. Now. Grrrrrrrrr. Suddenly Dopey walks in "Have you got my socks?" OMG. Give it up what was with the socks. No Dopey I wouldn't want to touch your damn socks. Then as if by magic my Mum looks at Andy and says "Sweetie lets go find your socks" And her Andy and Dopey just left. What the hell is with this family and socks. Ohhhh I get it. Alone time.

Jesses POV

Good, No more Parents. Emotional grinding is about to commence. Five "Nice to see you Paul". Four "Good to see the happy couple". Three "Oh how are things with you and Kelly" Two "Good good" One "I would be better if…." BOOM! So Paul what would be better Suze or Kelly. "Well, actually…." So you admit it. You still like Suze. "Well I just…." He didn't get to finish that sentence because at that moment I had laid my fist into his mouth. Hard.

I had to stop them. So I went to the only place I could. The Shadow land. Damn I hate it. Paul and Jesse stopped. That's when I let loose. And screamed at them both. I sounded like Andy. Then we went back.

Owwwwww my head. That's when it happened the wall exploded and….. Dun Dun Dun.

**_Hehehehehehehe I keep telling you. But you won't listen. Please review. _**


	5. The Homocidal Kid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except for my clothes. Damn disclaimers can't take that away)**

**Ok people here's the deal: **

**Jesse is calling Susannah, Suze because he's adapting to 21st Century customs. **

**Where were we:** That's when it happened the wall exploded and...

We all got thrown against the back wall. Ok there are things you can do to me in this life and things you can't. For Example: You can eat like a pig in front of me. (Stepbrothers trained me well) but you can't try to off my boyfriend. Tearing of a large portion of my home and throwing me (With an already massive headache) into a wall, Is **NOT** one of the things you can do. And you almost killed my boyfriend.

So naturally I stood up. (With my head pounding) I was ready for whatever came through that wall. It was either a demolition ball or a supernatural force. Since I'm a mediator I think it was the second option. Luckily Jesse and Paul could see and fight too. If they couldn't I'd be so dead.

I was ready until Mum, Andy and Dopey walked in. Oops. Forgot they were here. Then all off a sudden they ran. Ok, they don't see ghosts why are they running... Ok I can see why now. Bugs. And lots of them. Ewwwww. Yuk. Too many bugs. Jesse and Paul seemed to think so too. But we couldn't run, we had work to do.

Jesse's POV

I hate bugs. (Slaters included) Ewwwww. Gross. I could see I wasn't the only one freaked out. Suze was too. But she proceeded and I followed.

Paul's POV 

Oh crap. Bugs bugs bugs. Did I ever mention I have a fear of bugs? Help Me. Ha-ha I have the same name as a bug. Slater. That's so funny. Hey I didn't know there was a wind chime outside. Coooool. Ooooh the pretty lights. Hahaha.

I looked at Paul. Crap. I think he has a concussion. Either that or really drunk. Since we just got blown into a wall. I'll bet he's got a concussion. Fantastic. Just what I need. But I left Paul. (C'mon he tried to kill me once) And me and Jesse went ahead. Why were there so many bugs? No time for that. It's time for action. And there was the spectral source we needed to take action against. Wait. That spectral source is about 5 years old. A 5 year old little boy. Perfect. "Hey wow!" The brat was excited he just blew a small portion of my house (And it appears various trees with it too.) What do you want? I asked the little brat. "I want...a bike, brand new with shiny handles and it has to be red" I continued to look at him. He looked as though he'd been dead for a while. As if the clothes weren't a give away, the way he'd used his powers like that sure were. "Wait" the kid continued. "You can see me" All of us can. I said indicating to Jesse, Paul and myself. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the most incredible thing I've ever seen... (A/n No not Dun Dun Dun yet) Paul was walking towards the boy like a moth towards a bug zapper.

Paul's POV 

It's so beautiful so shiny. It's glowing.

Idiot. Jesse walked over to Paul and steered him back to the house with my parents. God I love that guy. Now the kid. I looked at him and stared. I asked him. Why would he do that? He said "another ghost said I should" Who was it? "A little girl. She said she was 3"

Great just what I need. A homicidal 3 year old. Then I saw them... Dun Dun Dun

_Hehehehe you'll have to wait and see. As per usual. I didn't call it Dun Dun Dun for nothing. Thank you in advance for your reviews. (Please review.) Bye Bye _


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Sorry about the confusing story line. (I did say it was my 1st Fanfic) But I will take all your wonderful constructive criticism to heart. Thank You to all who reviewed. Little TinkerBell Girl thank you for warning me about my POV's being confusing. Querida1607 for telling me the stories confusing and reviewing every time. And living somewhere in time, (Sam) thanks for telling me that the chapters need to be longer and reviewing every time.

Well there you go. Sorry about chapter 4 and please review. (My story not the Authors Note)

Until next time Jordy Pordy


	7. The Kid Gang and shock

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (Wait I know, I own… Nope I lost it)

**Thanks for all da reviews. Sorry about the cunfuzzling chapter 4. By the way all the mediator books are in Suze POV mode. So I'm hereby declaring my mediator Fanfic to be in Suze POV mode unless otherwise indicated.**

**Where were we:** Then I saw them...

My God! It looked like a gang. Not just a paranormal gang (which they were by the way.) But they were a paranormal _children's_ gang. OK that explains Miss homicidal 3 year old. I looked at each of them. One was very pretty, another was looking very well…. Nerd like. The rest were a bunch of kids from about 3 to 10, Nerds, Bullies and a kid's version of popular.

I decided to talk to the leader who was either the Blonde gymnast or the blonde boy. As I took a step towards them some sort of force field sent me flying through the air. I landed hard on the ground. OK I'd really had enough now. I've been thrown of roofs and inside a flaming barn. But none of this was the cause of a bunch of kids. KIDS! Do I say they were kids?

Anyway for kids they sure did pack a punch. Or force field-like-punch. I looked back at them the gymnast was yelling at the kid who blew a portion of my house away. "We told you not to do this" she screamed. It was the Nerds turn now "Our leader will not be happy about this." Leader. Ah ha, of course they had outside input. Why would a bunch of kids do this for no reason.

Then they started to disappear. Well I suppose I did the dumbest thing one could do. I just had to throw that rock. If you like things being propelled back at your head. Be my guest, throw rocks at force fields. But you take a big risk when you end up in hospital. In an emergency ward. Not to mention that huge bruise. Hey that looks familiar. Oh that's when I got thrown of a roof. Fun Fun Fun.

But I had bigger problems than bruises. Like who was the kids "Leader." And such other Suze problems like: How am I going to live with people rebuilding my living room? And: How are we supposed to live with an extermination tent attached to my house? Ahhh my life.

Well Hospital was over. Paul did have a concussion. I find it hilarious. But after that night I couldn't find Jesse. I'd called him and everything. So I decided to check in the Hospital.

And there I saw the most shocking thing in my life. I saw………. Dun Dun Dun

**Hehehehehehehe. Well there we go. Sorry it's a bit short. But I'm really tired. Until next time please review. **


	8. Pauls Flashback and Voices

**Dedicated to my wonderful friends (in alphabetical order) Alex, Dod, Hannah, Isobel, Groaty, Maz and last but not least Sam.**

**Disclaimer: The mediator books do not belong to me. (But my soul does.) **

**OK people. What's up? Well I'm changing schools. Isn't that weird. Thanks to all who reviewed and please feel free to do so again. **

**Where we left of: And there I saw the most shocking thing in my life. I saw………. **

Not Jesse but Paul. And man did he look bad. He looked fine before. But there he was bruised, battered and bloody. Did Jesse do this?

I ran in to see him close up. But then I realised this wasn't Paul. This looked like Paul. But this wasn't Paul, not at all. I knew it wasn't Paul when the real Paul covered my eyes and spun me around. And in the process he nearly wrenched my arm out. Owwwwww!

What are you doing? I yelled at him. "Just saying hi" OMG I can't believe him.

Paul POV

What was her problem? Wait a minute were her and Jesse no longer an item. YES! So I went ahead and asked. I didn't expect the result I got. She burst into tears. "I can't find him" is all she managed to blurt out. Wait I think I know where he is.

_Flashback_

Jesse was leading me away. And when he turned to go help Suze something happened. There was a struggle. Jesse fell and I had blood on my fists. Had I killed Jesse?

(Back to Suze)

What was wrong with him? Did he know something? I had to know. So I did all I could think of. I slammed against a wall. Bad choice I know but I needed knowledge. "Tell me" is all I could scream. And then I guess he did the only thing he could. He pushed me away and walked out. I think this is in the top 5 of Paul hating moments. So I did the thing I hate doing. I cried and I cried and I cried.

Then the most amazing thing happened I heard a voice behind me…….Dun Dun Dun.

**Who's the mysterious stranger? Hehehehehehehe. Well please review. Thank you in advance. Bye-Bye. **


	9. Airports and Suspision

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I own nothing. **

**Hello, I went for an interview 2day at my new school. Hehehehehehehe, isn't that interesting? **

**On with the story:** Then the most amazing thing happened, I heard a voice behind me…………

All the voice said was "I'll miss you." And I turned around and there was no one there. But that voice sounded like Jesse. But why will he miss me. He isn't like dead or anything. Oh God. I ran into the hall and all I could think is he's dead. It was Paul, I think it was Paul, No it was Paul. Paul had killed Jesse. Now I was going to kill him.

Jesse POV

It's better us being apart. I'm too dangerous, I know who it really was those kids were after. And it wasn't the house. But I can't believe I left her alone. I should have stayed. But how was I to know that it wasn't just the one kid. I could I have known? How? And why did Paul hit me on the head. I'm leaving California for good.

(Back to Suze)

Slater is going to die. And not just a short death a long and painful death. Really painful, but first I have to find him. And I know how hard that was going to be. After what had happened he was going to probably go back to Seattle. Good.

As I walked out of the hospital I had a feeling someone was watching me. But I knew there was no one. That made me cry too. And I cried all the way to my car and I got a really weird look from this totally hot doctor to. **(A/N I just decided she has a car now. I don't know what model it is, just make it whatever.)**

Anyway I could barely see the ignition from all the tears that were in my eyes. So I decided to sit here in the car and wait for a sign. Just sit here in the car while it started to rain. And gradually I stopped crying. I decided to go for a drive first. So I stopped at the airport. I was going to go to Seattle. I was going to see Mr and Mrs Slater. And I was going to do something about the Paul issue. Maybe kill his parents, make him suffer. No, that's too harsh. I'll do something though.

So I decided to check out an airfare. I needed money first. And luggage to go with me. I saw all sorts of people at the airport. From business men to hookers. And believe me I was not resorting to their level. But I could lie about my age and be an air hostess. Yes that's what I was going to do.

But then I saw my mum and Andy. Of course they were going to Washington today. Damn. Mum saw me.

And then her eyes widened in horror at something behind me.……**Dun Dun Dun**

**Sorry it's not long. But I can't write long chapter oh well. Please review. **


	10. Really Dead?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Sorry it's taken so long. I went away to my Great Grandfathers. And he still lives without Air- Conditioning (In this heat.) So of course he has no internet. **

**Where we left off: **And then her eyes widened in horror at something behind me…..

So I slowly turned around. I expected to see someone with a gun or something. But no it was her other goodbye party. Sleepy, Dopey and Doc. They looked like a 3 boy brawl. Dopey had Doc in a headlock. Doc was punching whatever he could reach and Sleepy had both of them by their hair. Ouch!

Andy went over and started peeling them apart. While Mum looked at me sadly. Here come the waterworks. "I'm going to miss you all" is all she could sob. Before an announcement came. "Flight 904 to Washington now boarding" We all said our goodbyes. And then they were off.

After this I decided Slater couldn't have left yet. He likes it here. So I went home. But I couldn't stop thinking about Jesse. And lately I'd been in denial. He could be alive. Couldn't he?

**Jesse POV**

I was moving out of my place. And I was not going to medical school. Ever since those kids showed up. I knew who sent them. It was him. I would have no space for my Querida. They will kill anyone I become close to. I had to leave. These kids meant business. And I had a feeling Susannah had underestimated them.

**_Mystery Mans Thoughts_**

_He would leave and become an easy target. He won't be around to bother me or anyone. Ever. Know there was another person to visit. Someone who needed to be warned….. _**Dun Dun Dun **

**How was that? **

**Sorry that it's a little short. It's still ok right?**


End file.
